wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Leafdusk (Bejeweled)
(Work In Progress) Leafdusk. The dragonet who belongs to no tribe except the DriftWings - her philosophy is "raised a DriftWing, is a DriftWing." She has abstract thoughts and ideas, visions for an untouchable future, incomprehensible to other dragons... Character Profile Appearance Leafdusk is an elegantly built, dark blue hybrid. Her eyes are the colour of molten gold andher head is fringed with a black ruff of icicle-like horns - a clear sign of her IceWing heritage. Leafdusk has tattoos, in the hope that this makes her appear more like a DriftWing. Inked black stripes run down her back, cutting across her face, shoulders, wings and tail - a replica of the tabby pattern that some DriftWings bear. When Leafdusk was still unhatched, her blood mother had christened her Luminous, hoping that she would bear the glowing stripes of a SeaWing - she does, but only on her forearms. Personality Leafdusk is...unusual. She has intense mood swings and she is a hazard to be around, being klutzy to a whole new level of spectacular. She needs to achieve her goals and can become angry and taciturn when she fails - though this can quickly change to elation when a new project catches her eye. Leafdusk fears the concept of not being good enough - she tries her best to fit in with the rest of the DriftWings, but they rarely allow her to attend their festivals, due to her mixed heritage - particularly her SeaWing bloodline. Leafdusk is a sensitive dragoness and a creative, often resourceful thinker. She paints to either convey or erase both the emotional and physical pain of being an outsider. Background Leafdusk was hatched in along the coast of the Ice Kingdom, where the Great Ice Cliff divides it from the rest of Pyrrhia. Her father had been out hunting and her mother had been arranging herbs when the egg first began to crack - by the time the sun rose, Leafdusk had hatched entirely. Her father had been horrified - he had long since harboured a feeling of guilt. How could a hybrid ever hope to fit in with normal society? How could he ever make it up to his daughter, who only wanted a father's support and protection? Ravaged by guilt, he returned to his own kingdom, abandoning both his mate and his newly hatched dragonet. For several days they tried to survive, but in the end her mother left as well, choosing to follow her mate rather than remain with a hybrid dragonet. Leafdusk was discovered several hours later by a DriftWing male named Moontwirler, who later became her adoptive father. He brought her with him and, in the end, decided to raise her as his own. Shortly after, Moontwirler fell in love with a DriftWing dragoness named Mistysong. Although Mistysong returned these affections, she was suspicious of Leafdusk, thinking her dangerous to their family's reputation. Mistysong and Moontwirler were soon wed, however. They had a dragonet named Stormcatcher, who Mistysong doted on. For a while things were alright - Leafdusk still had Moontwirler to look after her, but she still felt slightly resentful of Mistysong and Stormcatcher. Trivia * Leafdusk was originally going to be a DriftWing/SeaWing hybrid. * Leafdusk's occupation was originally going to be a musician, and then a poet - but it was decided that she would be a much better painter. Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (BejeweledPhoenix) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids